That They Abandoned
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Songs from Frozen that they didn't put in the movie!
1. We Know Better

**This song is so cute! And took me forever to write!**

Elsa:*singing* Hello little baby! Your a princess just like me! Bet your thinkin', maybe it's a really cool thing to be! But soon you'll see, everyone expects a lot from you! They'll say there are things a princess should and shouldn't do,but you and me,mew know better!

Elsa and Anna: 1,2,3 together! Clap together, snap together! You and me together, knees together, freeze together! Up or down together! Princess crown together! Always be together you and me!

Elsa: They say a princess is full of charm and grace! They say a princess always knows her place! They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes! They sat she never laughs and snorts milk out of her nose! They say she's calm, they say she's kind! They say she never speaks her mind! (Or freezes Nanny's big behind!)

Both: But you and me! We know better!

_Nanny: You girls are in so much trouble! Just wait till I tell your father..._

Anna: How come you can do that, and I can't?

Elsa: I don't know, I wish you could though!

Elsa: They say a princess is super duper sweet!

Anna: She doesn't fight, she doesn't sweat,

Both: And you never see her eat!

Anna: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee!

Elsa: She doesn't freeze her tutors tea!

Anna: They say she's poised,

Elsa: They say she's fair

Both:*whispers* She never mentions UNDERWARE!

Anna: Or longs to see the world out there!

Both: But you and me, we have ideas of our own! For the distant someday when we're grown!

Elsa: When I'm queen,

Anna: And your right hand!

Elsa: You'll get to travel,

Both: Throughout the land!

Anna: I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do!

Elsa: We'll take care of our people, and they will love,

Both: Me and you! No one can tell us what a princess should be! As long as we're together, you and me!

**I love this song! I really wish they put this in the movie! Also, I will do more, if I get enough reviws/favorites! I'll be checking daily! **


	2. More Then Just The Spare

**This song made me think...which made my head hurt.**

Anna: Spare...am I really just the spare?

_I'm not part of Antwon, not born to be queen. Just somebody hopelessly in-between! She's the scholar, athlete, play. I'm the mess up, don't I know it! But, then who could ever compare? Oh course, they think I'm just the spare. Well I don't care..._

_So, I'm the extra button on a coat. In case another comes loose. But if I have to be a button, why can I be a button that's of use? I may lack style, and I may lack grace. And once In a while, I may fall on my face. But this little deserves a place in the sky. This little button wants to fly!_

**(wait. Buttons can't fly! That doesn't make any sense! Oh well...)**

_So I'm a rust horseshoe hanging up, over somebody's old barn door! And I'll be hanging there forever. Wishen' the horse had one leg more! And maybe I can't be the perfect one! And maybe I'm...err...on the side of fun! But horseshoes need to run somewhere! This horseshoe is more then a spare!_

_Someday I'll find my thing, a thing that's all my own. A thing that makes me part of something, not alone! If only all this feeling, I have in my heart. Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part! _

_So I'm the second born sister, who most of the town ignores! Like a button, like a horseshoe. Like a girl who's bad at metaphors!_

_Maybe I don't have a magic touch. Maybe I don't have a talent as such! Just this heart, with much to much to share. So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more then just a spare!_

**Just remember. Even if you feel left out, your never just the spare!**


	3. Raindeer's Are Better Then People

**Lol! I could not stop laughing when I typed this!**

Kristoff: Raindeer's, are better then people. Seven, don't you think that's true!

'Sven': Yeah people will beat you, and curse you and cheat you! Everyone of 'ems bed, except you!

Kristoff: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Raindeer's! But people smell better then Raindeer. Seven, don't you think that's true!

'Seven': That's once again true. For all except you!

Kristoff: 'Ya got me! Let's call it a night! Good nigh! Don't let the frost bite, bite! Don't need a crown or a castle! Ones a headache, ones a hassle! I only need my sled and my Raindeer! You may think I'm ragged and rural! But I know when Raindeer's a plural! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, Raindeer!

Me: Why didn't I get a real song?!


	4. Life's Too Short!

**This is a sappy one. Yay!**

Anna: I came all this way to give us a fresh start. And now that your like wow, it's all warm I my heart!

Elsa: I'm sure glad you like it sis, 'cause this is the real me! You have no idea how great it feels to be free!

Anna: We've been falling out for way to long. So let's forget who's right...

Elsa: And who's wrong!

Both: Okay!

Elsa: Why don't you stay? There's room for family in my court!

Both: 'Cause life's too short!

Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I longed to know!

Elsa: To never let you see who I am, the true queen of ice and snow!

Anna: Woahooh!

Both: I never understood, but now I do! Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you!

Anna: _So you'll come back?_

Elsa: _Back?_

Anna: To_ unfreeze the fjord? It's frozen over, and no one can get in our out._

Elsa: Oh.

Anna: Soooo...

Elsa: I...I_ don't believe you!_

Anna: What_ ?! But I assumed you would have to-_

Elsa: Then I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends!

Anna: It does! It's just like it was, but this time we'll be best friends!

Elsa: So that's your plan! To force me back in a cage!

Anna: Whoa,whoa! Let's get back in the same page!

Elsa: Gee,methane for coming to the palace, showing off your tart and grace, ok? Run down the hill and spill my secrets! Make a full report, bye-bye!

Anna: Wait!

Elsa: 'Cause life's too short!

Anna: There it is! The door you loved slamming in my face! You did well there for a spell, but now your back in the same place! Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one not one hundred percent certain, the prophecy's you!

Elsa: You can think what you want, I don't care! Your the fool who married a stranger!"

Anna: That's so unfair!

Both: Cause life's too short! I swear I'm done taking your unshaking sisterly support!

Anna: To let you treat people down there as coldly as you treated me!

Elsa: La la la lalalal laaaaaa!

Both: Life's too short!

Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool, who only ever sees things she wants to see!

Anna: You don't know!

Elsa: You have no idea!

Both: What I've been through! Because of you! Life's too short to waste another minute! Life's too short to have you in it! Life's too short!

Anna: _I was wrong about you! _

Elsa: _You?! You've been wrong about everything!_

Anna: _Maybe you are the prophecy!_

Elsa: _I am __**NOT **__the prophecy! _

**Boom! Done! And, this was gonna be the part where Elsa freezes Anna's heart, but they went with, For The First Time In Forever reprise. Later!**


End file.
